d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Miraree
Lore of the Miraree * Man has looked into reflective surfaces for as long as there have been reflective surfaces to look into. Miraree occasionally look back. They are jealous, hungry creatures who envy man’s physical body and crave his immortal soul. They may also have helped spawn legends about deadly but beautiful water nymphs luring men to their deaths by drowning them within ponds and lakes. * Once glass mirrors were created, the Miraree found a way into our world – for a short time. Should another mirror break nearby within seven years, a temporary tunnel of sorts is created into our world. * Once a Miraree comes through, it has only one goal in mind: consuming as much of a soul as possible. They will gorge themselves until it is time to return home. A confrontation with a Miraree can be deadly. If the Miraree can consume enough of its victim’s essence, the victim will die. The death will look like natural causes: a heart attack, a brain aneurism or something similar. A Miraree can only terrorize and attack its intended victim through her own reflection in mirrors. Some intended victims delay the attack by an instinctual fear and avoidance of mirrors that they do not understand but obey nonetheless. However, in these days of ubiquitous modern glass buildings and reflective screens, no one can avoid mirrors forever. * No one really knows what a Miraree looks like, since it assumes the reflection of its intended victim who can see it within the broken shards of a mirror. Every shard of mirror will show the exact same thing no matter where it is in the room. Mechanics * The Miraree always looks like its victim. If there are multiple people in a room, the shards of the broken mirror will only reflect the one it is attacking. While attacking, the Miraree will try to entrance, trick and beguile its victim into continuing to look at himself in the mirror shards. It will use the victim’s own image to do it. This monster prefers to lure its victims with honey rather than beat them with a stick. However, if entreaties do not work, the Miraree is not above dire threats of terrors gleaned from the victim’s mind. * Once it is able to come through, it may use any mirror in a building. It is a cunning creature that will stalk its prey from room to room and mirror to mirror within the building. It cannot leave the structure where the last mirror was broken: While a broken mirror may be moved to another location, there must be at least one broken mirror on the premises for the Miraree to be able to hunt and feed there. Abandoned homes and buildings are favorite hunting grounds for the Miraree, and more than one may congregate in an abandoned structure that has many broken mirrors. * There are two ways a person can protect himself from the attack of the Miraree. First, he must not be able to see himself in any of the broken pieces of mirror. How they do this is up to him, and you decide if the way the character chooses will work or not. Once the victim can no longer see himself in the mirror shards, he is free to flee the scene, leaving the mirror shards and Miraree behind for the next unwary passerby. * Secondly, all of the shards of the broken mirror must be completely destroyed to the point that no one looking at any one shard can see any part of themselves, even a shadow, in them. Once the mirror shards are utterly destroyed (damage to the mirror does an equivalent amount of damage to the Miraree, due to its symbiotic connection to the mirror), the tunnel between worlds is closed and the Miraree is banished. Special Abilities Category:Creatures